


Desert Flower

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Rey Kenobi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: While on Jakku for emergency ship repairs, Obi-Wan finds himself face-to-face with his future granddaughter.





	Desert Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pretty sire this keeps getting eaten, but, I would really like some time travel. I’m thinking bb rey shows up and suddenly Obi-Wan is raising a six year old. Super bonus points if she’s related to Obi-Wan and Obi gets in trouble for breaking the Code at some point in the future, even though he clearly hasn’t done it yet. –Anon or Unknown prompt on SWPromptsandasks  
> http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/post/162820825176/cant-anidala-obitine-obi-wan-is-the-returned
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

"This…is impossible…" Obi-Wan muttered softly as he gazed down at the youngling clinging to his leg as if she could be ripped away into the cold galaxy the moment she let go. She was around the age of six, her hair pulled back into three messy buns on the back of her head, and her clothing practically rags, torn and dirty from the harsh desert sands of Jakku.

The Force had felt strange since he and his men landed to make some emergency repairs to their starship. After purchasing the parts they needed and beginning on repairs, Obi-Wan had taken Cody with him for a walk, simply for something to do rather than get into the way of the vods who were better at installing the new parts than he was. Really, it was a shame that Anakin wasn't with them. It likely would have been finished the day they got the parts. The newly knighted young man was so good with ships and droids that if he didn't know any better, Obi-Wan would swear he was a droid himself.

That was when the two came across a cave, and had Obi-Wan been paying proper attention, he would have noticed how strong the Force was within it. But he was a bit distracted as Cody pinned him to the wall to capture his lips with his own, soon turning the Jedi into a moaning mess.

That had been when it happened. The Force twisted, feeling strangely displaced, and then with a flash of light in the dim cave, a little girl appeared. She bent down, picking up Cody's dropped helmet and examined it before putting it on her head and looking around. That's when she spotted the two as Obi-Wan pushed Cody off him, unable to ignore how the Force felt.

The girl suddenly ran to them, the too-large helmet bouncing off her head as she connected to the Jedi's leg.

"Hello," Cody stooped down to her level and offered a smile, "What's your name?"

She peeked out at him, then looked up at Obi-Wan who also gave her a soft smile.

"R-Rey." She spoke.

"It's nice to meet you, Rey. I'm Cody, and this is Obi-Wan. Are you lost?"

She shook her head and looked back at Obi-Wan. The Jedi gave a soft sigh and sank down, allowing her to move her arms around his neck, hugging him and taking comfort from him.

"Where are your parents?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Gone." She said simply, "You remind me of Mom… Don't leave me here alone again like mom did!" she pleaded suddenly.

"You were left here? For how long?" Cody asked.

"…Year." She muttered, hiding her face in the Jedi's tunics again.

Obi-Wan allowed it, rubbing her back gently. He couldn't explain it. But he felt a strong connection to the girl, almost as if she was made of the same material as he was…as if she were his own child… But that was impossible. He had no children and though he had loved women in his past, nothing had come of it. He couldn't have a child.

He shifted his arms around her and picked her up, "Let's get you something to eat and drink, hmm?" she nodded and he smiled, carrying her out of the cave.

The girl looked around, her body suddenly stiff and her blue eyes wide. "It's not the same." She said suddenly.

"Not the same?" Obi-Wan looked at her.

She nodded and pointed to the vast sands. "The old ruins are gone."

"Ruins?"

"Left over from the War. Big ships from Space. Rebel ruins _and_ empire ruins."

"Empire?" Cody frowned, "What empire?"

"You don't know?" she blinked at him, "The dark times. The Empire. You have to have heard the stories of the Jedi Luke Skywalker and how he fought Darth Vader and killed the Emperor and brought back the Jedi! The stories are _so cool_! I wish I could be like Luke Skywalker."

" _Luke_ Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked.

She nodded.

"Not _Anakin_ Skywalker?" Cody continued and the girl shook her head.

"Never heard of that guy. Was he a Jedi, too?"

"He is." Obi-Wan nodded.

"What else can you tell us about the empire?" Cody asked.

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "I heard it happened after the Jedi were all killed off at the end of the Clone Wars. Some guy just—took over and there were no more Jedi until Luke Skywalker showed up."

 

* * *

 

Convinced that the girl had somehow traveled back in time, Obi-Wan took her with him back to Coruscant. The entire time she stayed glued to his side. Even when they stood before the Jedi Council. In fact, she refused to leave, even when the Council asked her to step outside the doors.

"No." she huffed, crossing her arms in defiance as she held Yoda's gaze, "He's mine! He makes me feel safe, and I don't listen to wrinkly old prunes!"

Obi-Wan and a few of the members of the council had a hard time holding back barks of laughter.

"Rey," Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I won't leave you. I'll still be right here the whole time."

"But—"

"Cody's waiting out there. You feel safe with him too, right?"

She nodded.

"Go give him a long hug, and I'll be out soon."

She sighed and turned to go, lingering just a bit before hurrying out.

Obi-Wan stood back up and turned back to the council.

"Believe you we do. From the future she is." Yoda hummed, nodding his head in agreement. "Strong with the Force she is, and—much like you she is. Your descendant, she may likely be."

"I was afraid of that. Her account of our future is grim." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yes, but now we are aware that we fail. We can change our ways and change our futures." Mace spoke, covering his mouth with his hand in thought.

"The girl, she may not return to her own time. We do not have the ability to send her back. What should we do with her?" Shaak Ti asked.

Obi-Wan was in silent thought a long moment. "…I will train her." He finally decided out loud. "She trusts me already and compares me to her mother a lot, so I am aware that there will be an attachment there, however, I feel it'd be best for her—even if the Force sends her back to her own time."

"Her age is—"

"She is younger than Anakin was by three years." Obi-Wan interrupted. "She is younger than most Padawans, but she will prove herself, I can feel it. If I can train someone who was too old, then I can train someone who is too young. She's from another time. A time where it sounds like Anakin's descendant had rebuilt the Jedi Order anew. Our ways may not be their ways, and our ways are leading us to destruction. Let me train her without restriction of the code. Maybe the Force sent her here to save us."

The council was quiet a long time before finally Yoda nodded. "Padawan to you, Rey now is."

Obi-Wan bowed and left to retrieve Rey. He moved to her level and smiled, "Rey, how would you like to be a Jedi?"

"Like Luke?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, like Luke." He chuckled.

"Yes!" she threw her arms around him and he picked her up. "Very well, lets go get you cleaned up and in some new clothes. Then we can start teaching you the ways of the Force, my desert flower."

She grinned up at him when he used the nickname that the Vods had given her on the ride to Coruscant.

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
